Happy Endings
by Marz
Summary: KaiRei Kai doesn't believe in happy endings. Rei's hoping to change his mind.


**A/N** Hey, all! Me again! I have a feeling some of you are going to kill me, but I just had to write this. I don't know where it came from, but I've been on a Beyblade kick lately and have been reading a lot of stories from that category. If you're worried about the fics I haven't finished, don't. I know it's been forever, but I haven't given up on them. Writers block plus school equals bad things. Anyway, here's the latest. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Summary**Kai doesn't believe in happy endings. Rei's hoping to change his mind.

**Warnings**Yaoi. Boy/boy. Don't like it, that's fine. That's what the back button is for.

**Pairing:** Kai/Rei.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it? The only thing I own is the plot, if you could call it that.

**Happy Endings**

He's writing again.

Lately whenever there's a free moment he can be found sitting somewhere outside, his faithful notebook in his lap and his favorite black pen in his hand. His favorite pen which _I_ gave him, I might add. Was that ever a moment I'll never forget…

_ - _

_"What are you doing?"_

_I watched in amusement as Rei jumped at the sound of my voice, almost falling over backward in the process. "Kai!" he exclaimed in surprise._

_"Yes." With a quick gesture, I closed the door to our room and stepped fully inside, watching my companion closely._

_Rei was kneeling on the floor, having been furiously searching his bags for some unknown item. He had paused his search at my inquiry and was now blushing madly. "I was looking for a pen," he answered, his bangs falling over one eye. "Mine ran out of ink and I can't seem to find another one."_

_I nodded and moved over to my side of the room, my question having been answered. Seeing as I was no longer interested in holding a conversation, he went back to searching through his bags. This went on for quite some time and I could tell he was getting more and more frustrated and down-heartened as he went. About ten minutes after I had first entered the room he tossed his last bag to the side and sat down on his bed with a dejected sigh._

_Looking at my roommate, I decided such a depressed look didn't suit him and found myself wanting to do something about it. Silently, I rose from the side of my bed and went to one of my own bags, rooting through the pockets until I found the desired item. Taking it in my hand, I went to stand in front of Rei and waited for him to notice me._

_It took a few moments to realize I was standing over him, but when he did he looked up at me with quizzical golden eyes. I held out my hand and waited for him to take the object from me. He didn't at first, just looked at my hand and back to me._

_"You can keep it. I have another one," I told him gruffly._

_I watched as his face positively lit up as if he had just gotten everything he had ever wanted in life and he took the pen gently from me. "Thank you, Kai!"_

_To my annoyance, I found a slight blush entering my cheeks at his enthusiastic gratitude, so I rolled my eyes at him and looked away for a moment. That moment happened to be my downfall, as I suddenly found myself surrounded by a pair of arms, something warm and soft being pressed against my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise and I turned back to look at him again. He was blushing once more and looked shyly up at me before thanking me again and running out the door._

_I stood there, dumbfounded, for a good few minutes, wondering what had just happened. Rei had hugged me in thanks. That wasn't a totally foreign concept; Rei was a very tactile person and liked physical contact. However, there was something else, too. I raised my hand to touch the spot on my cheek that still tingled from the contact. It had been soft and warm…My eyes widened more when I realized he had kissed me. Rei had kissed me. Granted, it had only been a quick kiss on the cheek, but it was a kiss all the same._

_My hand still touching my face, my eyes followed the path Rei had taken that led him out of the room. A sigh left my lips before I even knew what I was doing. When it registered, I shook myself and sat down heavily in the spot Rei had just occupied._

_Blushing, tingling skin, sighing…what the hell's wrong with me!_

-

At the time I didn't know what was wrong with me, but now I do. It was that moment that I realized I had feelings for a certain neko-jin. When I finally figured it out, I was shocked. Not because of who I had feelings for, but rather that I had them at all. For years I thought the Abbey had beaten any real feelings out of me. Well, feelings that made one human, anyway. There was always anger and hate, but never anything considered good. Never happiness, never contentment…never love. Love hadn't even entered my mind—until that moment. And it was Kon Rei that had brought it out.

Of course I pushed it out my mind whenever I wasn't alone and no one ever suspected a thing. If I was good at anything, it was hiding my emotions. It was just a shame I couldn't hide them from myself. It would've saved me a lot of pain.

Whenever I look at him it's like I'm seeing him for the first time and falling in love all over again. The first thing I notice is his stunning beauty and exotic looks. He's the only person I know who has hair flowing almost down to their ankles. And even if I did know someone else, I doubt they'd look as good with it as he does. I've only seen him with his hair down once, and that was with his battle with Gary. If I could trade that memory for all the pain he went through then, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

My other favorite feature of his is his eyes. Like his hair, I've never seen anyone with eyes as gorgeous as his. Yes, the White Tigers have a similar color, but nowhere near as vibrant. Rei's eyes are pure gold, lighting up like the sun when he's happy, smoldering when he's angry, and dulling to an amber when he's sad. I realize now that I want to do everything in my power to keep his eyes like the sun. He's the light of my life and I don't ever want to lose that.

Looking at him now, I find myself studying him closely yet again. I take in all my favorite features about him and fight the urge to walk over to him and tuck that errant lock of hair behind his ear where it belongs. His head is bent over the notebook he's writing in, his back leaning against the tree behind him. I would give anything if I could be that tree, if only for a moment…

I stop myself from continuing that thought, thoroughly disgusted with myself. I did _not_ just wish I was a tree. That was the most stupid and pathetic thought I have ever had and it's taking all my willpower not to punish myself somehow. Banging my head against a wall sounds pretty good right about now.

Besides, I could never be with him. Too many things stand against us. Almost all of them being myself and how I was raised. I was raised to show no emotion. How would that work in a relationship? The Kai I show to the world was an uncaring, sadistic bastard. True, I've changed somewhat since I've become a Bladebreaker and I don't treat my teammates like they're dirt anymore, but I'm not exactly Mr. Sunshine either. I have feelings for Rei, I know that much. But how strong are they? Is it really love? I've never experienced any sort of love before, so I don't really know. I would probably end up reverting back to my cold exterior and end up hurting him more than loving him, anyway.

And what's to say that he feels even remotely the same way toward me. Yes, I'm closer to him than anyone else on the team, but that doesn't mean he feels more than friendship for me. Right now, I'd say he's my best friend, the only one who's really tried to get to know the real me. I don't want to ruin that. I don't want to lose the one true friend I have.

I sigh to myself and look at the ground. We could never be. I was raised and trained to be alone and it seems like I'll be that way forever.

Training. I need more training.

With that thought, I stand and go to walk by Rei into the BBA house we're currently residing in to get Dranzer. However, he stops me before I can go inside.

"Kai?" I pause and wait for him to continue. I don't need to speak for him to know I'm listening. "I'm almost done with my story. Should they have a happy ending or a tragic ending? What do you think?"

He looks up at me with the wide, innocent golden eyes that I love so much. I sigh again and look away and he immediately knows something's wrong. I don't give him time to ask, however, as I continue into the house, my words floating behind me.

"There are no happy endings, Rei."

- - -

Rei blinked after his captain, confused and upset by his words. _No happy endings? Kai, what's going on in that mind of yours? Can't you see the happy ending that's waiting for you to notice it? Can't you see me?_

The neko-jin sighed and turned back to his almost-finished work. He would give the people in his story a happy ending. Everyone deserves one, after all. And he would make sure his captain got one, as well.

XxXxXxX

By the time I get back to the house from training with Dranzer it's dark and dinner has come and gone. Though, if I know Rei, he left some for me in the kitchen. Sure enough, there's a plate waiting for me covered with some sort of clear wrap. I stick it in the mircrowave and wait for it to heat up.

Training had successfully driven the neko-jin from my mind, but now that I'm back in the house with nothing to do waiting for the dinner he cooked to heat up, he won't leave my thoughts. Sometimes I feel the team takes him for granted, but he doesn't seem to mind and doesn't seem to be any worse off for it. Though, if he was, I'm sure he wouldn't say anything anyway. He's just too kind for his own good.

The dinging of the appliance brings me out of my thoughts and I take the food out. I let it cool slightly while I grab a fork from a nearby drawer. Once the plate is cool enough to touch without the aid of a cloth, I bring it over to the table and start to eat. As usual, it's delicious and I find myself savoring every bite.

When I'm done, I go over to the sink and wash my plate so Rei has one less thing to do in the morning. After that, I quietly make my way back to our shared room, trying to be silent in case any of the others are sleeping.

Entering the room, I'm slightly surprised to see Rei still awake. He's writing in his notebook again with the pen I gave him, one of his fangs poking out from behind his lip in concentration. I stay still for a moment, imprinting this scene in my memory. He has no idea how adorable he really is.

After another few moments, he suddenly smiles and puts the pen down. Blinking a bit, he realizes he's no longer alone and blushes when he sees me by the door.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes," I reply, moving to my side of the room. "You done with your story?"

At this he smiles again and I find myself once more looking at the brightest thing in my life. "Yeah, I just finished." His smile slowly fades as he looks at me and he cocks his head to the side, as if contemplating asking me something.

I sigh and decide to spare him. "Yes?"

"Are you all right, Kai?" he asks.

I blink at him. That was the last thing I expected him to ask. "Fine, why?"

He looks down at his hands, which are clasped together on his lap. "It's just…what you said earlier today. You seemed sad, that's all."

Ah. Yes, that. I was afraid I had upset him with my words and it seems I had. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," I said softly to the only person I would even consider apologizing to.

"It's okay," he reassured me. "I wasn't really upset, just…worried. Is there something wrong?"

No, nothing at all, I wanted to say. It's just I'm a little depressed because I think I've fallen in love with you and there's no way we can be together and I have to see you day after day looking more and more beautiful…Nope, nothing's wrong.

Instead, I shake my head and sit on my bed to take off my boots. "No."

I hear his bed creak slightly and I should have known he wouldn't give up that easily. He seems to know me better than that. Damn him. He comes over to stand in front of me, looking slightly nervous.

"Kai, why do you think you don't deserve a happy ending?"

I give a slight start to his words, not expecting him to have interpreted what I said the way he did. Damn, he really _does_ know me… I sigh and look away from him, my gaze going out the window.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know the answer to that."

He shakes his head, his hair falling in his eyes again. "Don't say that. Everyone deserves to be happy, even you. Especially you."

I turn to look up at him, not sure I heard what he said correctly. "What?"

The neko-jin sat next to me on the bed. "Kai, with all you've been through already, you deserve to be happy. I don't think you've ever allowed yourself the chance."

I stare at him incredulously. "You know what I've done! How could I possibly let myself be happy?"

Much to my distress, tears start to fill his golden eyes. "Don't you know it's not your fault? Don't you know that no one blames you for anything that happened?"

"I do," I told him quietly, wondering why he was doing all this.

"You're the only one." He tentatively reaches out to cup my cheek with his hand.

"Rei…" For once I don't know what to say and I feel my heart twist when a tear falls free and rolls down his cheek.

"Please stop torturing yourself. You don't deserve it. You deserve to be happy."

Echoing his earlier movement, I reach out and cup his cheek, using my thumb to wipe the stray tear away. "Rei, why are you doing this?" I have to know.

I feel him tense for a moment, then relax as if finally giving in to something. "Because I want to see you happy, Kai. I want to see you smile and have fun for once. I want you to have your happy ending and I want to be the one to give it to you. Kai, I love you so much and it's killing me seeing you like this," he whispers, more tears falling down his face.

All I can do is stare at him. Did he just…? He…loves me? Rei, the boy I've been steadily falling in love with for the past few weeks loves me back?

I don't know how long I sat there, lost in thought, but it must've been too long and my hand must've fallen from his face in my shock. I was brought out of my thoughts as Rei choked on a sob and let his head fall to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say through his tears and starts to pull away.

No. _No!_ I reach out again and capture his head in my hands. "Rei, did you mean that?"

He looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes still brimmed with tears. "With all my heart."

I smile and gently wipe away the tears that keep rolling down his cheeks. "Rei, I think you just gave me my happy ending."

His tears stop and he blinks at me. "What?"

My smile widens, the first true smile I've ever given anyone and I lean in to give him my first kiss. It doesn't last long, but it's more than I had ever hoped for. I pull back to see his reaction. Boy did I get one.

Before I had thought the brightest smile he had was the one he gave me when I gave him my pen. Boy, was I ever wrong. That was nothing compared to the beaming smile he was giving me now. It not only lit up his face, but his entire being seemed to glow and I swear I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

Immediately he leaned forward and threw his arms around my neck, holding me tightly. I did the same to him, closing my eyes and savoring the feeling of him in my arms. I think this is the happiest I've ever been.

And for once, I think I can have my happy ending.

- - -

There you have it. I hope I gave a happy enough ending for everyone. Now, if I had some ice cream I'd be all set. :D Thanks!


End file.
